There are known in the prior art protective helmets comprising rigid shells and suspensions for supporting the shell on the wearer's head. There are further known in the prior art sound-attenuating earcup assemblies which are provided with seals adapted to engage the surface of the wearer's head around his ears. In many applications it is desirable that a protective helmet be provided with sound-attenuating earcup assemblies. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,263 dislcoses an arrangement in which a rigid shell helmet is provided with sound-attenuating earcup assemblies. In the arrangement shown in that patent, the earcup assemblies are mounted in the ear portions of the rigid shell. Spacers are provided between the shell and the earcup assembly for positioning the assembly at a location at which it can engage the wearer's head around his ear when the helmet is donned. More particularly, in the arrangement shown in my prior patent the outermost of the spacer pads os permaently adhered to the inner surface of the rigid shell by an adhesive or the like.
While the arrangement shown in my prior patent referred to hereinabove successfully combines sound-attenuating earcup assemblies with a rigid shell, the helmet is not as convenient to use as is desirable. Some difficulty is experienced in donning the helmet without disturbing the orientation of the earcup assemblies. The individual earcup assemblies must be manipulated properly to position them after the helmet has been donned. The arrangement may not always provide as effective a seal as is desirable between the earcup assembly and the wearer's head. In addition, owing to the fact that at least the outermost of the spacer pads is permanently adhered to the rigid shell, it cannot readily be removed for cleaning or replacement.
I have invented an improved helmet retention system which overcomes the disadvantages of retention systems of the prior art. My helmet retention system successfully combines sound-attenuating earcups with a rigid helmet. My helmet retention assembly insures that optimum use is made of the sound-attenuating properties of the sound-attenuating earcup assemblies. It does not require any adjustment of the earcup assemblies after the helmet is donned. My retention assembly permits the helmet to be donned in a rapid and expeditious manner. The construction of my helmet retention system faclitates the removal and replacement of shock absorbing elements.